3 Plans to Make Natsume Happy
by Crystal93
Summary: Mikan mempunyai 3 rencana untuk membuat Natsume gembira. Akankah rencana itu berhasil ? Karena biasanya yang dilakukan Mikan akan berakhir berantakan. Oneshot.


Ini adalah oneshot pertama gue.. Mohon jangan terlalu keras ya..

Kalau bisa mohon direview juga :P

O ya, jika ada yang bersedia untuk mentranslatekannya ke inggris tolong review to PM aku xD Aku akan sangat berterima kasih ^^

Dan juga : Mencari orang yang bisa beta reading storyku yang laen yang dalam bahasa inggris xD Kalo ada pliz PM xD

**Diclaimer : I don't Own Gakuen Alice.**

**-oOo-**

_Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, selama aku dapat melihatmu aku merasa bisa melakukan segalanya._

**Ilana Tan - Winter in Tokyo**

**-oOo-**

**Mikan POV**

"Huh !" Aku menghela nafas panjang yang menunjukan aku sedang bingung sekarang, bingung memikirkan Natsume, pacarku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya senang karena akhir -akhir ini Natsume kelihatan lelah sehabis mission.

Aku terus memikirkan berbagai macam ide sepanjang malam dan menjelang pagi aku telah mendapatkan 3 buat ide yang siap untuk dijalankan.

**-oOo-**

_Rencana A :_

Rencananya, aku akan membuatkan masakan untuk Natsume. Untuk itu aku berbelanja dulu bahan-bahan masakan di central town. Setelah itu aku menuju ke kamar Natsume, karena di kamarku tidak ada dapurnya sedangkan Natsume ada (Note : Natsume : Special Star Student sedangkan aku masih 3 star).

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Natsume namun tak ada jawaban. Aku mengeluarkan kunci cadangan yang kuterima dari Natsume dan hanya kugunakan pada saat di kamar tidak ada orang. Kubuka pintunya dan berjalan menuju dapur, secara tak sengaja aku melihat ke arah kasur, dan kulihat Natsume tertidur lelap. Itu artinya aku harus pelan-pelan supaya tidak membangunkannya.

Aku mulai memotong, meracik, menggoreng bahan makanannya. Tapi.. Seperti yang diketahui bahwa kemampuan memasakku bisa dibilang payah, membuat masakan yang kumasak berakhir gosong dan yang lebih parahnya lagi asap berterbangan di dalam kamar.

"J E L E K " Aku melompat kaget.. hal yang kutakutkan terjadi.. Natsume terbangun karena mencium bau hangus dan sekarang walaupun posisiku membelakanginya tapi aku tahu bahwa dia menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arahku.

Aku menoleh berlahan kepadanya sambil berkata terbata-bata, tidak bisa marah walaupun dia mengataiku jelek "A.. Apa ?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya ! Apa yang kau lakukan ! Apa kau berniat membakar kamarku !" Dia melotot ke arahku dengan tatapan mematikan.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Lebih baik diam saja karena ini memang salahku lagipula Natsume tidak akan bisa marah padaku lebih dari 15 menit.

Rencana 1 Gagal...

**-oOo-**

_Rencana 2 :_

Rencana 1 gagal karena aku tidak pandai dalam hal memasak, karenanya kali ini rencanaku adalah dengan membuatnya senang. Bisa dengan cara memenuhi segala permintaannya ataupun tidak marah walau dia memanggilku jelek,bodoh atau polka atau idiot *Walaupun ini bakal susah*.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan dia mengajakku ke Central Town untuk membeli komik. Dan sesuai dengan rencanaku untuk menyenangkannya, aku menyetujuinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kutahan kekesalanku karena dia selalu memanggil jelek, polka dan bodoh. Tapi semuanya menghilang sementara sewaktu dia menawariku untuk membeli howalon. Dan tentu saja aku mau.

Setelah itu, kami mencari tempat untuk makan karena Natsume merasa lapar. Tapi sialnya semua toko makanan yang kami datangi selalu tutup.

Aku melihat kotak Howalonku, menimbang-nimbang untuk menawari Natsume atau tidak. Mengingat rencanaku untuk menyenangkan Natsume maka dengan berat hati aku menawarkan howalonku.

Natsume malah tersenyum "Hoi.. Polka bodoh, jangan pernah menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak rela kau berikan. Aku tidak akan mau makan makanan yang diberikan dengan tidak tulus"

"Biarin.. Yang penting kan aku sudah menawarkan" Mukaku bersemu merah karena ketahuan bahwa aku tidak rela.

"Tapi heran juga ya.. Hari ini kau tidak marah sama sekali waktu aku memanggilmu jelek atau polka atau bodoh" Dia menatapku "Jangan-jangan otakmu bertambah aneh karena terlalu sering kena tembakan baka gun ?"

"Tidak kok..." Aku mengelak.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang dia semakin menjadi jadi, setiap kata-katanya selalu ada kata bodoh atau jelek atau polka atau malah ketiga-tiganya. Dan kesabaranku habis.

"Natsume ! Berhenti memanggilku jelek, polka dan bodoh !"

"Kenapa ? Bukannya kau tidak marah kalau kupanggil begitu ?"

"Itu tidak berlaku lagi"

Dan akhirnya sepeti biasa kami saling "menghina" satu sama lain. Tapi anehnya aku merasa inilah yang benar, inilah yang mencerminkan hubungan kami.

Aku tersenyum.

Rencana 2 gagal.

**-oOo-**

_Rencana 3 :_

2 rencana awalku gagal semua, karenanya kali ini aku berharap rencana 3 akan berhasil. Dan rencana terakhir yang dapat kupkirkan adalah dengan memberikan waktu bagi Natsume untuk beristirahat.

Dan rencana dimulai.

Pagi-pagi biasanya aku akan pergi ke kamarnya untuk membangunkannya , namun kali ini aku tidak pergi ke sana karena rencananya aku akan membiarkan Natsume tidur sepuasnya hari ini. Bukannya aku mengajarinya untuk membolos namun pelajaran hari ini hanya pelajaran special jadi lebih baik dia tidur saja daripada menggoda aku dan bertambah lelah. Makanya aku langsunng menuju kelas.

Tiba-tiba sesaat sebelum bel, Natsume masuk ke kelas,teman-teman sekalas menyapanya nanun seperti biasa dia tidak menanggapinya namun mukanya menunjukan dia sedang bad mood dan dia langsung berjalan menuju ke arahku.

Aku menyapanya namun dia malah bertanya dengan tatapan tajam "Hoi.. Jelek kenapa kamu tidak embangunkan aku pagi ini ?"

Aku sudah berniat untuk menjawab tapi tiba-tiba Kak Tsubasa memnggilku. Aku hanya sempat minta maaf kepada Natsume sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya.

Tanpa kusadari pandangan Natsume sudah memandang kak Tsubasa dengan pandangan yang siap membunuhnya.

Setalah itu, sepanjang pagi hingga sore ini aku tidak melihat Natsume lagi. Aku berpikir bahwa dia sedang tidur di pohon Sakura kami. Aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya karena ingin memastikannya.

Aku berjalan menuju pohon Sakura dan begitu sampai aku memanjatkannya. Dan aku benar.. Natsume memang berada disana cuma dia tidak sedang tidur. Dia sedang menatap tajam ke arahku yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei" Sapaku.

Dia membalas sapaanku malah bertanya "Kenapa kau menghindariku hari ini ? Tidak... tepatnya mengapa kau berlaku aneh akhir-akhir ini ?"

Aku sudah merasa bahwa rencana ketigaku juga gagal buktinya Natsume tidak terlihat membaik malah lebih parah karena selain lelah dia terlihat badmood.

Kemudian kuceritakan semuanya kepada Natsume termasuk rencana-rencanaku.

Bukannya senang, Natsume malah marah "Polka.. Kukira kau itu bodoh tapi ternyata kau itu benar benar super bodoh !"

"Enak aja ? Atas dasar apa kau mengataiku super bodoh" Aku sebal

"Pertama : Kau berniat memasak padahal jelas-jelas kau paling lemah dalam memasak hingga akhirnya membuatku terbangun dari tidur.."

Aku memotong kata-katanya "Ya.. Maaf.. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja.. " Aku tersenyum malu "Tapi setiap orang pasti bisa mebuat kesalahan kan ?"

"Jangan kau potong kata-kataku dulu, bodoh ! Kedua : Kau tidak marah atau sebal saat kupanggil jelek atau bodoh atau polka"

Lagi-lagi kupotong kata-katanya "Artinya aku sedang baik pada hari itu dan kau harus berterima kasih" Aku membela diri.

Dia mendengus dan bersuara pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya "Ya itu masalahnya, aku paling senang saat melihatmu marah atau sebal, bodoh" Aku tersenyum.

Natsume melihatku tersenyum dan berkata "Bodoh.. Malah tersenyum... Oh ya kesalahanmu ketiga yaitu : Kau menghindariku" Lagi-lagi dia mendengus dan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara kecil atau bisa dibilang bergumam "Dan aku benar-benar tidak suka hal itu apalagi saat melihatmu bersama si bayangan. Kau mau membuatku tidur tapi hasilnya ku malah tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran" Dan lagi-lagi aku bisa mendengarnya.

Senyumanku makin lebar "Ok.. Ok.. Aku minta maaf.. Jangan-jangan kau akan masih mempunyai alasan lagi untuk menyebutkan kebodohanku. Aku janji tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

"Tentu saja bodoh ! Jangan coba-coba kau ulangi lagi ! Itu akan menambah kebodohanmu yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya" Dia melompat turun dari pohon

"Natsume BOdoh ! " Aku teriak kepadanya dan melompat turun juga.

Tiba tiba dia menoleh dan tersenyum "Tapi ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyenangkanku"

"Apa ? Jangan jangan kau mau melakukan yang aneh-aneh !"

"Kau sendiri yang mikirnya aneh-aneh!" Dia melanjutkan " Aku mau kau memberikan jari manismu untukku"

Aku kebingungan karena tidak mengerti maksudnya "Hah ? Maksudmu ?"

Dia tersenyum "Pikir sana, jangan menambah kebodohan lagi" Dia berjalan pergi.

Aku berpikir keras, kemudian aku menyadari maksudnya, mukaku menjadi blushing. Aku tersenyum "Natsume bodoh ! Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya karena aku pasti akan memberikannya"

Sambil kulihat jari manisku "Dan tahukan kau memberikan jari manisku itu adalah mimpiku"Aku tersenyum memikirkan masa depan yang indah saat semua itu terjadi.

**-oOo-**

Review...

Review...

Review Please xD

1 review menambah 1 semangat :P.


End file.
